Once Apon a Time
by AdommyGlitterbaby
Summary: Adommy love story. : Not great at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I had to repost this because I forgot to say: I OWN NOTHING! Adam and Tommy are not mine... yet...**

Chapter One: Leather pants

**Tommy's POV:**

Fuck! Why did Adam have to look so good? I swear, my mouth was freaking watering as he stepped out of the dressing room. The tight leather pants he wore left absolutely NOTHING to the imagination. My eyes lingered on the bulge in his crotch. Fuck! Stop looking at it Tommy! He turned in a slow circle to show off the pants and- DAMN! I hope no one saw me staring.

"I think I like these ones, guys." Adam said, looking down at the pants. Adam had made us ALL come shopping with him before he would take us out to eat. He said he wasn't paying for our food until we went. Honestly I think him and I were the only ones enjoying it- and that was just because I was liking the view... Dammit Tommy! Stop thinking like that! Adam's gonna know something's up if you just keep staring at him like an idiot!

"Yeah, you also liked the LAST five pairs you tried on! Can you just buy something so we can get out of here?" Monte REALLY hated shopping. Adam chuckled.

"You know- I think I WILL buy these... What do you think, Tommy?"

"Huh? Oh, um yeah- they look good." God dammit! Why couldn't I think of anything to say? He just looks so GOOD...

"Alright guys, have it your way. We'll go out to dinner as soon as I pay for these. My treat!"

"Finally!" Monte said in relief. I had to laugh at the look at his face.

Adam returned to the dressing room to change out of the pants, and I let my mind wander while Monte, Isaac, Longineu, and Lisa got into a heated debate about hamburgers vs. chili dogs. It had all started a couple weeks ago, after one of my and Adam's stage kisses- all I could think about was how sexy Adam was. I tried to shake away the feelings of attraction- I had thought that I was STRAIGHT, after all... Guess not, huh? The feelings just kept growing... I couln't BELIEVE I was getting a freaking crush on my best friend! I had never thought about a guy like that before!

Adam came out of the dressing room and took the leather pants up to the cashier. He took out his wallet and payed for the pants, along with a pair of snakeskin boots he found.

"Alright guys, who's in the mood for Mexican?" Adam asked enthusiastically. God, he was so fucking cute...

**Adam's POV:**

I stepped out of the dressing room in leather pants. These were perfect! They would work for anything from a concert to grocery shopping. I turned in a slow circle so my friends could get the full effect. They didn't seem properly impressed. Monte was annoyed as fuck (due to his hatered of shopping), Lisa was eyeing an attractive pair of snakeskin boots, Longineu was indifferent, and Tommy seemed distracted. He had been a bit preoccupied lately. He seemed uncomfortable, like he had something on his mind that shouldn't be there. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. I hoped he was okay- I hated to see my glitterbaby upset.

"I think I like these ones, guys." I said, examining the pants I had tried on. I only wished they were a bit glittery...

"Yeah, you also liked the LAST five pairs you tried on! Can you just buy something so we can get out of here?" I laughed at his obvious discomfort- he didn't exactly go shopping a lot.

"You know- I think I WILL buy these... " I decided to test Tommy, and see if he was paying attention. It wasn't like him to not pay attention to shopping, after all. "What do you think, Tommy?"

"Huh? Oh, um yeah- they look good." He seemed to be at a loss for words. How odd... Maybe he was just hungry?

"Alright guys, have it your way. We'll go out to dinner as soon as I pay for these. My treat!"

"Finally!" Monte exclaimed. Tommy laughed at that. I guess he wasn't TOO preoccupied.

I returned to the dressing room to change out of the pants. On my way out, I grabbed the pair of snakeskin boots for Lisa. She would appreciate me giving them to her. The thought made me smile as I paid for the items. I loved to make people happy.

"Alright guys," I said, spinning around. "Who's in the mood for Mexican?"

**Okay- end of chapter one. what do you think? You guys decide when the next chapter comes- the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. :)**

** LOVE YA! ~ AdommyGlitterbaby**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Akward Conversations

**Still don't own Adam and Tommy... please stop reminding me! ... it's too depressing :'(**

**Adam's POV:**

I decided to ask Tommy about what was bothering him. He was my best friend and I'd be damned before I let him be miserable one more minute! After we ate, we headed back to the hotel. Monte and Lisa shared a room, Longineu was alone, and I shared a room with Tommy. I waited until we were all in our respective rooms to bring up the issue.

Tommy sat on his bed painting his nails black and not looking at me. I wondered what he was thinking about. I was so busy thinking that I didn't realize I'd been sitting there staring at Tommy for the past five minutes and not said anything. THAT was akward... I cleared my throat, and Tommy looked up from his nails.

"What's on your mind, Tommy?" I asked, trying to be casual.

"Oh... I, uhmm- I was just thinking about the show tomorrow. It's gonna be really cool..." He trailed off. His obvious lie worried me. Tommy was usually better at lying.

"Tommy- if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me." I said comfortingly. Tommy was silent for a long time. Finally, I got up and moved to sit next to him.

"Really, glitterbaby. Tell me." I was more insistant this time. I was not going to let him get away with ignoring me.

"It's nothing..." I put my hand on his thigh in a gesture of comfort and he tensed. I thought I heard... no, it couldn't be. Did Tommy just whimper? His eyes darted to mine quickly and back down, obviously checking if I'd noticed. I had. Suddenly a thought struck me- but no. Tommy was straight. I was reading too much into things... wasn't I? I decided to test my theory. I slowly inched my hand up his leg. He tried- unsuccessfully- to supress a moan. I felt my eyes widen with shock as I noticed that Tommy had gotten a slight- ahem- _problem_ downstairs. This was going to get interesting...

**Tommy's POV:**

When we got to our hotel room, I plopped down on my bed painting my nails and deliberately not looking at Adam. I could tell that he had noticed something, and was waiting for the right moment to ask about it. I felt him staring at me as I sat there, and pretended not to notice. I hoped he would decide against saying something, and just forget about all of this- but I knew it was just wishful thinking. Suddenly he cleared his throat, and I looked up at him. Oh crap. Here it comes...

"What's on your mind, Tommy?" He asked, clearly attempting to seem natural. Shit! Think of a lie, Tommy! A good lie!

"Oh... I, uhmm- I was just thinking about the show tomorrow. It's gonna be really cool..." REALLY? That was all I could think of?! I silently cursed myself. I was usually a very good liar- I had even once convinced my mother that I had robbed a bank over the phone.

"Tommy- if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me." He said in a tone that made me want to die. I wish I could, Adam! I screamed at myself, but outwardly I remained silent. He moved to sit by me, and I held my breath- hoping he couldn't hear my heart beating like one of Longineu's drum solos.

"Really, glitterbaby. Tell me." I realized that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, but still attempted one more weak resistance.

"It's nothing..." I gave up. I would just have to tell him... OH CRAP! He put his hand on my thigh! Not in a sexual way, but it was almost too much for me. Think of something sad, Tommy! Dead puppies! Mom's cooking! ANYTHING! I involuntarily let out a small whimper. Shit! My eyes darted up to meet his surprised ones, and then quickly back down. FUCK! He noticed! I was pretty sure it was beginning to dawn on him... and it was! As his hand moved up my thigh, testing my reaction, I tried in vain to stifle my moan. SHIT SHIT SHIT! I was getting freaking hard! Adam's eyes grew wide as he noticed. This was going to get interesting...


End file.
